


Buzz

by DancingHare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: A druid succumbs to the swarm.





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 4, 2008

_Chkt thchirkrk ithtal-ok ith’tksit! Chth’tksothk ith chksysk chthtal-ik thssok!_

The druid’s ears flicked forward in faint hope at the sound of their stirring. The words still eluded him, but he could hear the excitement in their pitch, roused by the smell of warm blood drawing near. He sobbed, falling to his knees on the loamy ground, “Take me back, please.”

_“I agree, of course, it is highly irregular,” the captain rumbled, stroking his hastily-cropped beard. “But there will be time enough for study once this battle is done.”_  
_  
Latherion shook his head violently, stepping boldly forward. “You don’t understand, this thing — whatever it is — he must see it, what if–“_

_The captain raised a brow, and his glaive, halting Latherion without a word. “General Staghelm has more important matters to see to than some ancient bauble, no matter how interesting it might be, soldier.”_

The wind rose, and with it the sound of a million wings beating as one.

The hive’s entrance yawned from beneath the earth, warm with life. He could hear the thrumming in his ears, the pulse that ruled them all, the tunnels stretching deep into the ground like veins. Within, his brothers and sisters paused, their antennae poised and quivering, awaiting him.

_Latherion turned the thing over in his hand, searching for a clue. It resembled an insect, in a vague fashion; like the creatures they battled in this forsaken land. Seemingly carved out of stone, yet there were no marks from chisel or knife upon it, and it shone as if polished. He started, nearly dropping it into the sand. The gem-green eyes… had they changed? It must be a trick of the light._

_Ihtk’tksik thssotk trhkkis-otk, we hear and obey._

Tears streaked his cheeks, leaving trails in the dust.  _Kthk’tksit ikit tkorkis-irkrk! You have abandoned us!_  Around him, the tunnels grew smaller, drawing him inward, homeward, to the Queen and the womb of the hive. “No,” he cried, collapsing again, and the swarm rushed forth, washing over him like a wave.

_Sand, the entire world was sand. He had removed his shoes miles ago, the thick leather was bothering him. Bare-footed, he could feel the sand alive beneath him, shimmering and rippling in echo of their calls. The sound surrounded him, was inside of him, was him. This land was theirs, the hives intercrossing beneath every inch of the sand, and inside the hives they raised their call to the wind. The buzzing never ceased, and he kept walking._

They were angry, angry with him, but as they crawled over him, biting with their pincers and tasting with their feelers, their anger passed.  _Sthi’tkstr chiktop itik? Brother?_  Trembling, he outstretched his hand to them, his fingers gingerly stroking their hard shells, feeling their dry smoothness. He had given himself to them, and they had accepted. He was home again.


End file.
